Rap battle of SCI-FI
by SpartanOfNovaTitan
Summary: The battle between the Dominion Marines and UNSC Marines. And who else? Who will win!


**Dominion** Marines

VS!

**UNSC** Marines

Begin:

(Fast) UNSC: I can aim and shoot.

But not in the air!

Because at the end of the war,

I got bullets to spare!

Titanium- A

The best metal grade!

I can play The Navy ships charades.

That's the UNSC armor, especially my armor.

I don't need SPARTAN armor to win,

I need Sarge

and I could fight

Like a Zealot in a Barge.

You need everything that a civilian needs

Terminator style.

You're missing one thing.

My gunning style!

(Medium)

Dominion: I need not aim,

Because my armored fist can maim.

Your puny fist is the same thing I use to piss.

Except mine's is bigger than anything your wives ever saw.

DISMISSED!

I got bigger balls,

they're made of blue Crystals!

Kryptonite!

I spit Gas!

Cause I'm a Western Badass.

I need a suit so every time I die

My adrenaline can reboot.

Call me Alcatraz!

Now stop with your sass!

A HEV pod drops in with a MAC blast in the background. The pod burst open.

(Fast)

ODST: BOTH OF YOU STOP!

Just because you guys don't jack

In the middle of battle

Doesn't mean you bitch.

I hitch, or saddle,

Then I get shot down.

With a shit ton of pound.

Piercing the barrier of sound.

Now take this noun.

ODST. HELLJUMPERS.

I trained in mediocre on Char.

Because I'm a HELLJUMPER.

I ain't no Rookie,

I can grab any cookie in the jar.

At your boss' only-bitch bar.

Char, that ain't nothing boy.

Compare to the glassed planets that look like it on a daily basis.

I go through Cryo Stasis.

Pray to your Genesis

Your home reminds me of Texas.

Two feminine and masculine bodies come out of a nearby shadow.

(Fast)

GHOST: I'm the best of the best

No one can test.

I'm so good, I fight when I rest.

I'm quiet, I'm deadly, pisconic that unfolds ya.

In both the mind and body that holds ya.

No one can meet my skill.

Drop the Nuke,

Dukem

Drop the boot

Boot 'em.

I don't need a Squad or a Exoskeleton

All I need is a Sniper

Shoot you through the eyes like my name was Roddy Piper.

BOOM

I'm done.

I just shot you with a gun.

No intended pun.

I use my fist to stun.

I fight off evil

Call me God's personal nun.

A Pelican comes and turns with a armored 7 (or more)foot figure shooting with a turret killing grunts before ripping it off and jumping off.

(Slow)

SPARTAN: Every one stop.

I'm the true hero.

Mean't to stop enemies

One through five.

In Total zero.

Or on the ground.

ODST only bring the ammo.

Elites only provide me with the camo.

I'm fast, I'm strong,

There's not much that's wrong.

The only thing that is wrong is my rank.

As well as the amount that's suppose to be in my bank.

Master Chief.

MC beast.

That's me in the least.

A large ship comes out of space and hooks up to a Com in the room.

(Medium)

Battle Cruiser: You got no idea!

Who we are, even with gear(a).

Charon class boy.

I'm the Mammoth of space

call me Thor.

Not the one on the floor.

No Thor is god of thunder(a).

The name for it on the ground was the Ultimate blunder(a)

Whenever command calls they say Lund us/ua.

Some fire support.

I the best of space.

I get in your face

I can end the UNSC disgrace.

Just like your undies are lace.

I'll screw you at faster than light pace.

Then I won't forget your wife.

I'll cut this fight.

Like I'm a Elite Honor GOD.

(Echo)

GOD

Wooh that was nice.

A error comes into the screen of everyone's Hud. A blue figure appears.

(Fast)

AI: I'm the highest intelligence that there ever was.

Whenever I'm hacking your firewalls don't even buzz.

I intergrain my skills

(Echo)

Skills

with whatever has the Will

(Echo)

Will

I'm don't need no body for the cortex of anybody.

I'm so raw.

I got virtual balls.

I got I in my species name.

As in High

or MC with A I.

I know all of your asses got served.

I'm 'bout to make you freeze your asses off

Preserved in Cryo.

Don't cry Oooo no.

I think I'm bout done.

Oh no! Not enough rhymes.

But I keep serving y'all time and time again.

I raged,

You quit

Like when someone tried me at chess

Because they just got beat by the best.

Alright Spartan here peeps, make a request, tell me in the Review who won and

Follow for more!

REVIEW

REQUEST

FOLLOW

And if you don't understand I'm gonna do a translation that basically explains all the references. There are A LOT of references both hidden and not.

Also I'm writing a lot of other stories. My writing ability has improved, and my smut writing has now been classified as

Arousing.

I also have a lot of ideas in mind. Be excited as my next story heads into Mass Effect called Blood Lines.

Be prepared.

I'm also gonna to rewrite Ancient Academy. Yeah. I'm heading to a more modern sci-FI set with my writing.

Afterall I have studies and many philosophies so if you LOVE science and philosophy(though I will not outright say it) stay on for more.

Also I'm writing a book so I'll tell you about that in another story. Either way.

Who won! Who should of been in there! I got a couple of picks but don't worry about 'em. SEE YA PEEPS...

MARINES!

HOORA

SUPER SOLDIERS!

Spartans: Ox

Ghosts:Psi

Artificial Crap

Ready for more!


End file.
